1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical apparatuses, systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to an algorithm that controls the application of energy to tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical generators are employed by surgeons in conjunction with an electrosurgical instrument to cut, coagulate, desiccate and/or seal patient tissue. High frequency electrical energy, e.g., radio frequency (RF) energy, is produced by the electrosurgical generator and applied to the tissue by the electrosurgical tool. Both monopolar and bipolar configurations are commonly used during electrosurgical procedures.
Electrosurgical techniques and instruments can be used to coagulate small diameter blood vessels or to seal large diameter vessels or tissue, e.g., soft tissue structures, such as lung, brain and intestine. A surgeon can either cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied between the electrodes and through the tissue. In order to achieve one of these desired surgical effects without causing unwanted charring of tissue at the surgical site or causing collateral damage to adjacent tissue, e.g., thermal spread, it is necessary to control the output from the electrosurgical generator, e.g., power, waveform voltage, current, pulse rate, etc.
It is known that measuring the electrical impedance and change thereof across the tissue at the surgical site provides a good indication of the state of desiccation or drying of the tissue, e.g., as the tissue dries or loses moisture, the impedance across the tissue rises. This observation has been utilized in some electrosurgical generators to regulate the electrosurgical power based on a measurement of tissue impedance. For example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,403 relates to a system and method for automatically measuring the tissue impedance and altering the output of the electrosurgical generator based on the measured impedance across the tissue.
It has been determined that the particular waveform of electrosurgical energy can be tailored to enhance a desired surgical effect, e.g., cutting, coagulation, sealing, blend, etc. For example, the “cutting” mode typically entails generating an uninterrupted sinusoidal waveform in the frequency range of 100 kHz to 4 MHz with a crest factor in the range of 1.4 to 2.0. The “blend” mode typically entails generating an uninterrupted cut waveform with a duty cycle in the range of 25% to 75% and a crest factor in the range of 2.0 to 5.0. The “coagulate” mode typically entails generating an uninterrupted waveform with a duty cycle of approximately 10% or less and a crest factor in the range of 5.0 to 12.0. In order to effectively and consistently seal vessels or tissue, a pulse-like waveform is preferred. Energy may be supplied in a continuous fashion to seal vessels in tissue if the energy input/output is responsive to tissue hydration/volume through feedback control. Delivery of the electrosurgical energy in pulses allows the tissue to cool down and also allows some moisture to return to the tissue between pulses which are both known to enhance the sealing process.